dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Berzerkers
Berzerkers originated from a subsection of Inquisitors that had been abandoned in Northern Hell due to a stigma that their outbursts could be deemed unruly. The first force or Berzerkers had been established there, but moved to the East to avoid this exploitation. They are disciplined Demons capable of entering and coming out of a berzerk state at will. This applies to older individuals as younger Berzerkers lack the proper training to enter a berzerk state, much less get out of one. The largest population is unsurprisingly in Eastern Hell, which is famous for having a Berzerker dominant army. Thanks to its relations to the East, Western and South-Western Hell have moderate populations of Berserkers but are nonexistent most everywhere else due to discrimination. Perks: Get incredibly powerful during battle, Henshin makes them stronger. * They can Henshin AND Berzerk at the same time, which can really make a character powerful. (They gain from both their Henshin and Berzerk state) Drawbacks: They can lose control like a bull. Also, they’re tanks so, no defensive capabilities. Shitty teammates. They need healing. Also big mad makes it worse. * Take double damage from Magic * Cannot learn Magic (Unless they are a hybrid) * Cannot provide support once Berzerked Young Berzerkers At an early age, a Berzerker is known for their temper. Tantrums, sudden bursts of violence, and the inability to control their emotions is a standard feature of children. As they grow older, if they are not trained properly to control themselves they can be moody and continue to be a problem. Often times, those who become Berzerkers when they are reborn demons are in the same category as children; Newly Reborn Berzerkers are just as violent and have an inability to control their rage. Training and Control As a Berzerker ages, their lack of control can become so apparent that the slightest irritation can send them into a feral fit of rage. Because of this, Berzerker society developed around training one's mind and heart to conceal emotion and control their Berzerked state. Parents often train their children very early on to learn restraint so they don't have to deal with expensive property damage. Before the East developed their army, Dojos and Mentors were known to take in charges to decrease the amount of feral Berzerkers. In order to properly contain themselves, Bezerkers learn to keep their emotions restricted and calm, the most skilled known to be icy calm in tense situations. They learn, too, to enter Berzerked state at will during battle, making them some of the most dangerous demons to fight with. Reborn Demons as Berzerkers "Reborn Demons" are exclusively those who were once human, died, and went to Hell. Humans who committed extremely violent crimes, such as mass murders, often are reborn as Berzerkers without a contract. Humans that contracted with a Berzerker will also become Berzerkers. Because of this, Berzerker Demons often don't make contracts, as they know full well that a human will become one of them. Inversely, they can also contract with humans to be a dick, but these individuals are usually ostracized. Demon Society being filled with rules and regulations the way it is, the Reborn will usually end up under the charge of a Berzerker so they may learn to control themselves. Berzerker Superiors usually take this role willingly so as to not spread the stigma of a feral beast they've been inflicted with. Angels that have fallen to Hell have a slight chance of becoming Reborn Berzerkers if their crime of Wrath is extreme enough. Berzerked State Once a Berzerker has controlled themselves, they can enter the Berzerked state willingly in battle. Unfortunately, they can also enter this state if their emotions become unstable or sustain a heavy amount of damage, as it is a defense mechanism. entering his Berzerked State]] Berzerked State is characterized by: * A significant increase in strength * Nails become clawlike and sharp * Larger, sharper teeth * Blank eyes, usually the color of their eyes or pure white/yellow Visually, they may also look significantly more feral, as their appearance isn't often their first thought once they enter this state. How long they stay in this state is dependent entirely on their training and how they entered. When Berzerked, individuals have little control over their actions and decisions unless they have trained themselves to do so. Their purpose is only to fight and destroy their target. Those who enter this state due to damage may have a hard time distinguishing enemies. Berzerkers may exit this state by resisting its effects, but it is much harder and requires extreme control. Even the most skilled demons struggle to regain control of their mind. A significant other, romantic interest, close family member or friend may also assist in the regaining of control. Regardless of how they entered, once an individual is knocked unconscious they are released from this state of madness. Feral Berzerkers Those who do not receive training early in life are prone to losing their minds completely. Feral Berzerkers are very rare now due to the serious nature and implications within the community, but existed more often when Berzerkers were being used as soldiers for civil wars. Ferals are unable to return to their humanistic state, and are incapable of further intelligent thought. They attack on sight and do not stop until their target is destroyed. They cannot be tamed. Left over Feral Berzerkers are contained in labs for research purposes. Genetics As with most demons, Berzerkers are commonly red. However, there are genetic deformities within the Berzerker genepool than can effect their performance in battle. Threads and Stones Generally speaking, Berzerkers tend to lack prominent Soul Threads, and often have Soul Stones. Those with threads are often Angels or Humans that have become Berzerkers.Because of this, they lack the innate ability to use magic. If a Berzerker is able to use magic, they're usually a hybrid and often don't have very strong Berzerking abilities. Blue Berzerkers There is a genetic deformity within Berzerkers that makes them naturally weaker in their abilities in battle; this manifests itself in a blue skin tone. Those born blue are often the result of poor genetics in general, their genepool being muddle with Reborn Demons somewhere along their family tree. These Berzerkers have less control on their Berzerked State, but have the ability to use magic. Category:Demon Subspecies Category:Subspecies